


Vengeful

by blazikens



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: M/M, also this is so long, its because ive been holding in my gay since ghost came out like 4 years ago, longer than both my other fics combined, this is tagged as lewthur but only towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazikens/pseuds/blazikens
Summary: Lewis Pepper was angry, but...





	Vengeful

**Author's Note:**

> hey im gay and this was way longer than i planned...... 2k is a lot for me LOL  
> anyways i always appreciate criticism, as long as its respectful!  
> ok now take this this took me 3 days rather than 2 hours

“Arthur.”

 

It was one word, his name, something he's heard every day of his life. But right now, in this moment, the way it was said dripped with nothing but absolute hate and anger and betrayal. Arthur didn't understand  _ why _ this spirit sounded so…angry, sad, almost, as he said his name. Or how it knew his name to begin with.

 

He's met it once, in the mansion, but that was  _ months  _ ago, why would it still be upset about him, Vivi and Mystery entering that ma-

 

“ **Arthur.** ”

 

He jolted, his back hitting the wall of the truck as the tailgate slammed shut and trapped him with the fiery skeleton. They would have been in near darkness, had it not been for that hair of his.“I- how… how do you...know my name?” His answer was followed by silence, and for a moment he thought he answered correctly. After a few moments the spirit slammed it's hand against the metal of the confined space, it's hand flaring to life with illuminating pink flames. “What the FUCK do you mean  _ how do I know your name _ , Kingsman?! Is this a fucking JOKE to you? Do you think this is funny, Arthur?”

 

Arthur didn't understand, what did it mean? How does it know his name? His mind was reeling, he clutched the cold metal of his left arm closer, as if that could somehow fix this situation. “Is this about the...the mansion? I'm sorry, I told her we shouldn't have gone in but she didn't want to li-” “Enough, Kingsman! This isn't about the fucking mansion, it's about how you  **_killed me!_ ** Quit playing with me before I… Oh, what. Are you thinking cowering will get you out of this, Artie?” Arthur was curled up against the wall, trembling. He was scared- no-  _ terrified _ of the spirit in front of him. But he looked up when he had heard that last part, that name.

 

Artie _. _ Only three people called him that. Uncle Lance, Vivi, and Lewis.  _ Lewis.  _ But… That wouldn't make sense, he disappeared. He couldn't have  _ died… _ Could he?

 

“...Lewis…?” He looked up at the spirit, wide eyed. This couldn't be him, this isn't the kind waiter that disappeared. The sweet older brother who brought his sisters over whenever he was baby sitting because they wanted to visit. This wasn't the fearless fellow ghost extraordinaire that always comforted him. Not the man that he cared so deeply for.

 

The spirit glared at him. “Who else would it be, unless you've been going around and killing more people over some petty jealousy.” Jealousy? What? Arthur hasn't killed anyone, especially not Lewis! He's been missing for nearly a  _ year _ and-

 

Hold on. Is this why Vivi doesn't remember Lewis-? “Lewis if that's… If you're really Lewis, tell me: Why doesn't Vivi remember you?” “How am I supposed to know?” “How did this happen?” “Because of  _ you! _ ” “I don't understand how could  **_I_ ** have done this-?” “Shut it, Kingsman!” Lewis slammed his hand on the wall again, making Arthur jump. “Your damn questions are useless, you KNOW what you did! You pushed me off that cliff because you were jealous of me for being with Vivi!” Arthur frowned. “Lewis- I… I didn't push you off anything. How did this happen?” 

“I  **_TOLD YOU_ ** HOW! You KILLED me, Artie! And you smiled as you did it! I trusted you, you were my FRIEND! But you went and did- You did THIS-” He motioned to his skeletal figure. “when you killed me in that cave!” This… didn't make sense. “Lew… I've… I've been looking for you for months, a year almost. I've been worried sick about what could have happened- I… I didn't do this, Lewis. I wouldn't dream of doing something like that to you!” He didn't understand. He  _ loved _ Lewis. How could this possibly been something he done? “Very funny, Artie.” “Lewis, I swear I-” “Quiet! If you're so damn  _ adamant _ on pretending, I'll show you.”

The fire from Lewis’ hand disappeared, making the space darker as he reached for his heart. After a few moments, Arthur was lifted into the air flailing. “Wait, wait Lewis please- what are you doing please wait-” Lewis ignored him, hoisting him over the dark pit that definitely was  _ not  _ there before. “Mind the fall, Artie.” Was all he said over Arthur’s protests before dropping him into the inky blackness of the floor.

His first thought was that it was like diving into a cold swimming pool, except there wasn't any water and there wasn't any summer day or way to climb out of it. He was terrified as he made his descent. ‘Is this how I'm going to die?’ He thought ‘Probably. Lewis, I-” he barely got the thought out before he slammed into the ground, getting the wind knocked out of him. Arthur gasped for breath, it hurt, it really hurt. It burned his side from the impact and for a moment he thought he broke something. He lied there, waiting for his lungs to catch up with his landing, and as he did the blackness slowly started becoming a dim space. He was on a carpet, with either side of him having dark, ominous and jagged walls. A cave. Why was he in a cave? Why was there a carpet in a cave? No, nevermind that. Lewis sent him here, why? 

He looked up farther into the cave. The walls twisted the farther down he looked, and he realized something.  _ A heart _ . Was this where he was? In Lewis’ heart? He was about to call out to Lewis before he heard something behind him. It was him. Well, him, Vivi, Mystery and… Lewis. He looked like he normally did. He wasn't a skeleton, no fiery hair to see. Not even that golden heart of his that he had now. He watched as they walked beyond him, watching himself cling to Lewis and Vivi. He was protesting coming here, but she insisted. Something about a spirit scaring off, and in one case, killing, people who entered the cave. Lewis pat Arthur and gave him words of comfort. “It'll be fine, Artie! You got me, Mystery and Vi to look out for you, and we got you. Nothing will happen, just like all the other times we went out ghost hunting!” 

He was right, and it made him feel a bit better. He remembered that conversation, but why? Why did Lewis bring him here? He followed, watching Vivi and Mystery go one way, while he followed Lewis another. He stood there for a moment. He remembered this as well. But… what happened here? He didn't remember what happened. Mystery suddenly stopped, looking behind him, then at Vivi, before running after the two men. Arthur was confused, he didn't remember Mystery coming with them. He pursued after the two of them and himself. Curious, he watched as they walked to the edge of a cliff within the cave. He didn't remember this. 

He waited, listening to Lewis. But he noticed something, he noticed himself growing less antsy, just standing there as he spoke. Arthur took a few steps closer, looking at himself. Something was off, but he didn't have time to figure out what before he reached towards Lewis. “Wait-” 

Lewis turned around. “Lewis- wait no-” Arthur grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “Arthur-?” “Lewis!” He reached towards himself and Lewis, but it wouldn't have helped even if he had reached out sooner. This was a memory,  _ Lewis’ _ memory. He couldn't save him. He ran past himself to the edge, watching Lewis make his descent. “Lewis!” Arthur was mortified, this didn't make sense. Why would he have done that? Why doesn't he  _ remember _ doing that? He felt like he was about to cry as he watched Lewis fall down into the mass of jagged rocks. “Lewis, oh my god… Lewis I-” He felt a hand roughly grab his shoulder and begin to spin him around.

“Do you  _ remember  _ now?” Lewis asked, but his tone made it sound like a demand. Arthur didn't say anything, he just looked up at him. Lewis was growing impatient. “Well?” He stood there for a few moments before he felt a hand wrap around the lower part of his abdomen. It was Arthur. “I'm so sorry Lewis. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did something like that… I-” Arthur couldn't believe this, that he  _ killed _ Lewis and didn't even remember doing it. This is why he's been gone, he wasn't missing, he was dead. Because Arthur pushed him. “Get off me!” The spirit grabbed Arthur and shoved him, knocking him to the ground. “Why, Arthur? Were you really that jealous of me being with Vivi?” Lewis wanted answers, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for them. “Jealous? Why… would I be jealous of you?” His patience was wearing thin. “Because I was with Vivi when you wanted to be with her.” Arthur looked up at him again. “What? Lewis I-” He shouldn't be telling him this. “I never loved Vi like that, Lewis-” He should stop. “I…” Stop it. “I… um. I… loved uh- loved…you.” He didn't stop. “What.”

Of all the answers he expected, Lewis didn't expect that. ‘What’ is all he could respond with. “Stop lying-” “I'm- I’m not. I swear I'm not. And I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry Lewis.” Arthur reached out his hand, the only one that could, towards Lewis before dropping it by his side. He couldn't just touch him, no. Not after what he's done. Lewis watched the action, thinking. He had to be lying, that was the only explanation. But at the same time, despite everything that's happened… he knew Arthur would never lie to him. Still, Arthur, his best friend, killed him…

 

…

 

“Arthur.” He shouldn't be doing this. “I…I trust you-” Arthur could be lying to him. He should stop. “but this doesn't… make sense-” Why was he doing this? Where did all of his anger go? His hatred? His lust for revenge? Why did he feel hesitant now to kill Arthur? “I don't think I can do what I came after you for.” What was he saying? “What were you going to do?” Lewis wouldn't look him in the eyes, instead looking down at his locket. “...kill you.” Oh. Oh, okay. “Oh-” Arthur was scared again, but not like he was before. He knew now, what he's done. Lewis sighed, kneeling down on one knee and reaching out.

Arthur flinched, scooting back before realizing that the cliff was behind him. “Arthur-” “I'm sorry-” “No, Arthur I-” “Please Lewis, I'm sorry-” “Could you shut up?” Arthur closed his mouth, forgetting whatever apology was about to come out. Lewis reached out again, slowly pulling the living and shorter man into his arms. He couldn't do it, no matter how angry or vengeful he was, he couldn't bring himself to hurt Arthur. He couldn't hurt someone he cared about as much as he did him. He knew he wasn't lying. Arthur would never lie to him. “I...I love you, Artie, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to take out my anger on you. No matter what you may have done. I'm sorry.” Arthur sat there, feeling the spirit hold him. After a moment he reached up with his right arm, wrapping it around his friends’ shoulders. “I'm sorry too, Lew. I love you too. I'm sorry this happened.”

The men held each other, ignoring the cave, Lewis’ memory in his heart, disappearing and leaving them in the darkness of the trailer, rather than the darkness of the cave. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, not having seen each other in such a long time. Like this, at least. Arthur had let go first, taking a look at Lewis’… head? Skull? What the fuck is it. Lewis looked at him, and for the first time all night he looked sad. Not angry or hateful with a hint of sadness, no. Just… sadness. His heart beat in front of him, nearly touching Arthur. ‘ _ This  _ is what he gave Vivi in the mansion _ ’ _ , he thought. His heart. Lewis reached up to touch it, looking at Arthur.  _ He caught you staring, Arthur _ . “Arthur, I…” Lewis couldn't find the words. He couldn't express what he was feeling right now, it didn't make sense to himself. Instead he just hugged Arthur again, enjoying the contact. He knew killing him in the end wouldn't bring him the peace he hoped for, it would only bring him more sorrow. So for now, he would ignore it.


End file.
